


Not today.

by youngjusticewriter



Category: game of thrones
Genre: Dark Daenerys Targaryen, Episode: s08e06 The Iron Throne, Gen, Guess how hard it is D&D? Not that hard., Hypocrisy, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Oh look I actually mentioned Elia and her children, but where is the call out for the First Men, it's Jon not Dany, it's not just Targaryens that gave fire and blood, look I don't condone Dany burning down King's Landing, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: Why did the Unsurper get to sit on the throne of the thousand swords of her ancestors' enemies when he allowed her neice and nephew to murdered and shrouded in the cloaks of the house that betrayed and murdered them? What of her  her good sister? Elia was not only murdered but was said to have been raped by the man who had the blood of Elia's children on his skin.You, Daenerys thinks as she answers why Tyrion was arrested, are surely your father's child."The world we need is a world of mercy," Jon informs her and, no, the world they needed was a world were injustice was met with justice.The victors of history spilled the blood of their enemies and innocent yet they were given the chance to become more than conquerors; try, Daenerys thought, to  betray me. It wouldn't be injustice for there were enough ashes to be of the sea itself but dear nephew make sure you do it right otherwise it shall be your blood that seeps into the ashes.





	Not today.

"Have you been down there? Have you seen? Children! Little children burnt!" Jon yells, it's the only noise in the throne room besides the ashes shifting under foot. Daenerys doesn't look at him - not at first - no, she's too busy looking upon the ruins. It's ashes, not snow brought by the Long Night. 

Her mouth becomes thin; two treasons she had come to know and the last one is before her with words spewing of innocence. Innocence Jon speaks of and she wants to laugh - to show her teeth - and what great sounds of ironic amusement would pass her lips if she did. Do they think her fool as well as mad? Why would anyone flood under the protection of Cersei after what she had done to the Church of the Seven? They chose to enter a city for protection when it would be that city where her and her allies' armies would come to conqueror. 

It's always the Targaryens is it not? It is her family - not Jon's because the great, honorable, and lying Ned Stark may not be his father by blood but it was Ned who raised him, it was Stark blood that ran through his veins - that is condemned for fire and blood. The Targaryens were not the first to come and conquer the lands that would one day be named Westeros. They were not the first to set fire to the soil of the seven kingdoms but they are the ones remembered and damned for it. 

Here Jon was speaking of innocence and those words were of the wind. Where, Daenerys demands in her mind as another part of her mind recalls her brother's voice, his words of a dragon being awoken, is your words of damnation for your ancestors? The First Men invaded and conquered did they not? They murdered the children of the forest and burnt their trees and forests - their homes, yet that was a good thing? 

Why did the Unsurper get to sit on the throne of the thousand swords of her ancestors' enemies when he allowed her neice and nephew to murdered and shrouded in the cloaks of the house that betrayed and murdered them? What of her good sister? Elia was not only murdered but was said to have been raped by the man who had the blood of Elia's children on his skin. And the Mountain was never punished for sins not by the Unsurper or the honorable Ned Stark. 

You, Daenerys thinks as she answers why Tyrion was arrested, are surely your father's child. 

"The world we need is a world of mercy," Jon informs her and, no, the world they needed was a world were injustice was met with justice. 

The victors of history spilled the blood of their enemies and innocent yet they were given the chance to become more than conquerors; try, Daenerys thought, to betray me. It wouldn't be injustice for there were enough ashes to be of the sea itself but dear nephew make sure you do it right otherwise it shall be your blood that seeps into the ashes. Your blood will be the first spilled in this throne room during what was only the beginning of her reign. 

Her husband and the child she could have had in another life were waiting for her but it would not be today Daenerys joined them; 

(They had said know not dealt after all.) 

her reign had only begun.

**Author's Note:**

> So has anyone else ever watched BBC's Merlin and was reminded of Morgana during this season? I've seen two people on tumblr that too were reminded of Morgana's death when it came to Dany but I'm curious if there's more. 
> 
> Also, we die like men until I get back from work tonight.


End file.
